fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reacting to Izuku vs Bakugo
This is everyone around the world reacting to Izuku vs Bakugo, the ending of Izuku Midoriya x Harem. Prologue The guests were in their swimsuits and made bets on the fight. Izuku's side consists of people who believe in him. Even the league of villains and Monoma betted on Izuku to win because they respect Izuku and hate Bakugo. Izuku smiled with tears in his eyes when he saw 80% of all heroes bet on him to win and even the girls were cheering him on. His mistress Setsuna is even rooting for him and he sits next to her. However, he was shocked and betrayed when Ochaco and Iida voted against him and didn't think twice but at least Jiro and Kaminari gave him apologetic looks when they voted against him and hopes he survives. Luckily, Shoto notices. "Wow, such friends you guys are." said a sarcastic Shoto. "Hey, if I want to marry Deku, then he's gotta stop being so reckless by giving up his quirk and I can protect him instead." said a reasoning Ochaco. Iida agreed to this but Izuku snapped. "No, it's because you barely know me. Bakugo is a horrible person and you don't know what he's done to me. You know what, I rather marry my mistress than marry someone who treats me like a random citizen. I will be a hero and you get no say in it." said an irritated Izuku. The people on his side clap for him and Ochaco was shocked. Izuku vs Bakugo (Izuku: *he is running from Bakugo and wearing a tank top and blue trunks. He then comes into the boys shower and starts to relax but hears Bakugo's voice*) When a picture is shown, Setsuna whistles and flirts with Izuku. "Hey Izuku, wanna beach with me and Pony later?" asked a smirking Setsuna, earning a glare from Ochaco who hoped that Izuku would say no. "Uh sure, okay." said a nervous Izuku, which the girls found cute. Ochaco was shocked that Izuku would do that. He must be really mad at her. Iida was also shocked that Izuku did that but Jiro and Kaminari don't blame him. Even they were shocked by Ochaco's betrayal. Setsuna notices Ochaco's glare and gave her the finger, angering her. "What're you doing with my Deku? He belongs with Class 1-A." said a jealous and angry Ochaco, earning glares from Setsuna and Pony. "Leave Izuku alone, he doesn't belong to you. Class 1-B treats him way better than you do." said an angry Itsuka, much to her class' agreement as they glare at her. (Bakugo: *being creepy* Deku, come out and play.) Izuku's side shivers in fear, that really was creepy. "Dang, that's really creepy." said a nervous Dave. "Hell, you're not kidding." said an agreeing Shawn. (Bakugo: *he starts throwing soap at Izuku*) (Bakugo: *smirking* You want to do it the hard way, huh? I got it for you hard.) "You're not my type. I like a half n half boy with cool frost burn powers and a reptilian babe." said a joking Izuku. When given looks, he explains, "I'm bi-sexual. I like two genders." Shoto and Setsuna blush and smile at this. Shoto sits next to Izuku and so does Setsuna while they smile at each other, earning a jealous glare from Momo but Sen smiles at this. "Shoto, wanna be one of my love interests?" asked a smiling Izuku. Shoto nods and they share a kiss, earning cheers from Izuku's side and a glare from Ochaco. Then Izuku looks at Setsuna, "Do you also wanna join in?" Setsuna happily nods and kisses him, earning more cheering and an angry glare from Ochaco. They go back to the story. (Bakugo: *he continues throwing some more soap*) (Bakugo: *smirking* Don't drop the soap, Deku.) "Says the one who is throwing the soap." said an irritated Setsuna as she rolled her eyes. Izuku's side agreed with her and Bakugo's side were shocked by them. "Why are you helping Deku? He betrayed us by lying about his quirk." said a disgusted Momo. "He had to keep it a secret and he deserves to be in U.A. because he's the only true hero in 1-A. He saved me from my abusive father. He has my respect." said a serious Shoto. Izuku's side cheered at that in agreement and Izuku smile at their loyalty. (Bakugo: *he then throws some more before revealing himself as wearing only a green beanie and green boxers*) When the picture is shown, Izuku's side groans in disgust. Izuku covered Eri's eyes while Setsuna covered Kota's eyes, much to their gratitude. Other heroes from other worlds also covered the other kids' eyes. Luckily, the host burned the picture, much to their relief. (Bakugo: *smirking* I want that quirk, Deku.) Izuku's side groaned in annoyance and Bakugo's side thought that was reasonable. (Izuku: *brave* You can't have my quirk.) "Just let him have it, you ungrateful little shit." said a growling Momo. Izuku got scared of her but his side defended him. "Leave him alone, Yaoyoruzo." said a glaring Pony. She liked Izuku and betted on him to win but she also didn't like Momo because of her attitude. (Bakugo: *smirking* Oh yeah I can.) (Izuku: *brave* The quirk is mine, it belongs to me, you can not take my quirk. The quirk is mine, it belongs to me, YOU CAN NOT TAKE MY QUIRK!) "YOU TELL HIM, IZU-KUN BABY!" said a cheering Setsuna as Izuku's side cheered. (Izuku: *he then roars and charges into Bakugo*) (Bakugo: *he remains unaffected and slams two arms on Izuku's back, stunning the kid for a moment. He then picks the kid up by the back of his top*) "IZUKU!" yelled a worried Shoto, Monoma, Setsuna, Pony, and Mount Lady. (Izuku: *recovers quickly and slams his fist into Bakugo's nuts*) (Bakugo: *screams in pain and drops Izuku to hold his family jewels in pain*) Izuku's side laughs at this and Bakugo's side flinched at this. "It's always funny when the hero punches the villain's nuts." said a laughing Cody. (Izuku: *starts to run*) (Bakugo: *recovers quickly and grabs the back of Izuku's top before throwing towards the wall*) Izuku's side flinches in worry and Bakugo's side was leaning in anticipation, much to the former's disgust. "People like you disgust me." said a disgusted Monoma. Even Jiro and Kamanari were disgusted and now regret picking Bakugo's side. (Izuku: *recovers but becomes afraid. However, he becomes brave and stands up*) "Yeah Izuku, don't let that bully get to you." said a smiling Ruby and Jaune. "Why doesn't that little shit stay down?" asked an annoyed Momo. "BECAUSE HE'S IZUKU FUCKING MIDORIYA! HE'S THE FUCKING DEKU THAT CAN FUCKING DO IT, YOU BITCH ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" yelled a grinning Setsuna as Izuku's side laughs at her cussing. (Bakugo: *smirking* Come on, Deku.) (Bakugo: *he menacingly walks towards him but steps on a bar of soap and slips, hitting his head on the floor*) Izuku's side laughs. "What was that about don't drop the soap?" asked a laughing Setsuna, increasing more laughter. (Izuku: *picks up a bar of soap and stands over Bakugo*) (Bakugo: *screams in fear*) (Izuku: *angry* YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!) (Izuku: *he throws the soap towards Bakugo's face, knocking him out for good. He leaves the locker room and is hugged by the Class 1-A girls, mostly Setsuna and Pony*) "HE DID IT!" yelled Izuku's side as they all cheer for him and he blushed at the praise. Bakugo's side groaned and payed up. Jiro and Kaminari didn't complain and just payed up. Bakugo angrily scowled. "NEXT TIME /CENSORED/!" yelled a scowling Bakugo only to get slapped by the host for using a racist remark. (Setsuna: *smiling* You did wonderful, Izu-Kun. You stood up for yourself and passed the protecting quirk test. I'm so very proud of you.) (Izuku: *smiling* Thanks mistress Setsuna.) "Good boy. You remembered to call me mistress." said a grinning Setsuna. Izuku blushed but smiled, Shoto and Sen laughed, Pony cheered, Ochaco glared at her, and Iida looked shocked. However, Jiro and Kaminari just laughed at this too. (Setsuna: *she chuckles at the nickname and kisses him, making the others laugh and Ochaco was jealous*) Setsuna smirked and decided to piss Ochaco off by kissing Izuku in front of her and everyone cheered. Ochaco got upset and whined while Iida and Momo comfort her. The host chuckles at the well deserved karma. (Pony: *hugs Izuku and cheers* You were so brave, big bro. You wouldn't let that bully hurt you. You are awesome.) "He sure was." said a happy Pony. Izuku smiled and rubbed her hair, making her happy. (Izuku: *smiling* Thanks, Pony. *then he was confused* But what's gonna happen to Bakugo?) "I could care less but I really do wonder." said a serious Izuku as Bakugo's side glared. (Pony: *smiling* The police were called and they are gonna take him away before he wakes up.) Izuku's side cheered and Bakugo's side got worried. (Izuku: *sighs in relief* Thank goodness.) (Police: *they arrive and take Bakugo away to a police transport van*) (Izuku: *he is in bed with Setsuna and Pony, who both rubbed his hair*) They did indeed, making him blush. (Setsuna: *smiling* Ready for bed?) (Izuku: *smiling cutely* Yeah, goodnight girls.) When the picture is shown, the girls cooed at this. Ruby just hugged him and asked to keep him but was told no, making her sad. (Setsuna: *smiling* Sleeptight.) (Pony: *smiling* And don't let the bed bugs bite.) (Izuku: *he sleeps with a happy face as he dreams about them*) The girls said awe and Izuku's side clapped at the story. Category:Reacting